Struggling
by dreamsareforreal
Summary: Her screams of pain and agony echoed through the Thousand Sunny and all her nakama were concerned. But why does a certain green-haired swordsman avoid to face her? Why does he blame himself about her situation and what is really going on with her? 1134One-shot. I do not own One Piece, Oda does.
1. The Struggle

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am so awful for not having updated _Troublesome Complications _yet and most of you may probably hate me, but trust me the chapter that will be up later on is going to worth it (I've been working on it for two days and it is still not finished)! However, an idea got stuck in my head and I just could not help it, so I wrote this "little" one-shot. The title is still unsure for the time being, I might change it later on. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>: _The Struggle_

* * *

><p>The deck of the Thousand Sunny go was deserted. Although the weather was not particularly bad, concerning that we are talking about the New World, the Straw Hats were nowhere in sight. The light wind made the leaves of the navigator's grove move rhythmically while the cloudy sky was not something to be concerned about. The lawn deck was filled with forgotten cards and tools, possibly abandoned after Luffy and Chopper got bored of their game and Franky and Usopp decided that it would be better to take a break.<p>

_Possibly._

Screams of agony filled the air and broke the absolute silence of moments ago. All members of the crew were gathered in the kitchen but Nami, Chopper and Zoro. They seemed gloomy, a contrast to their usual behavior. Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Robin and Brook were gather at the table while Sanji prepared their meal. Everyone was trying to ignore the noise and occupied themselves so that they could at least avoid awkward silence: Robin was reading some book of hers while sharing a glass of tea with Brook. Usopp and Franky were talking about their latest idea and what materials they needed to construct the new devices. Sanji tried to occupy himself with preparing the food with trembling hands. The most concerning image, however, was the serious expression of their captain.

These past few days they could not get rid of this sad atmosphere which became harder and harder to avoid due to the constant audio reminder. They tried to act as everything was okay, but none of them could shake the feelings of concern and anxiety. Worry might not be evident on their faces, but everyone's eyes were full of fear for their fellow nakama.

"Damn it, I cannot stand it anymore." Sanji broke the silence inside the crowded room and gained the attention of his crewmates. "He pushes himself to its limit because he just cannot deal with situations. Shitty marimo."

"Oi, Sanji, stop it! It's not Zoro's fault!" Luffy stepped in, the serious tone evident in his voice. "He cannot do anything about it. And we cannot either." Sanji clenched his teeth and his knuckles turned white by the grip he had on his knive. "It's up to Chopper. And I trust him." the captain said with confidence in his friend. "I know it's bad, but we just have to deal with it. And this is his way of dealing with this."

Luffy took his seat again and the rest of his crewmates knew he was right. When Zoro got scared, he would push himself to its limits to try and block out all thoughts, all feelings. This was who he is and his best friend knew it. The others had told him about the time in Alabasta when he trained on their way to Aluburna just to block out that Luffy had been abducted by Crocodile in Vivi's place. His thoughts were disturbed by screams again.

"Still. That's not what he must do right now. That's not what _she_ needs right now." Sanji said in a calmer manner, sighing and he had a point. This was not only about Zoro. Nami needed him and he could not do that. They may be used to his behavior, but at this moment he had to be there.

Luffy stood. "I'll go talk to him." The straw hat boy left the kitchen and headed for the crow's nest. If you approached the room, you could hear the clinging of weights and the swallow breaths of a certain green-haired swordsman. Luffy could tell he was struggling to keep going. He had been there since yesterday, working out non-stop.

When he entered the room, he was not even noticed by the concentrated man. He had gotten rid of his shirt and was doing push-ups having hold of two enormous weights. Sweat made his tanned skinned glisten and you could hear the clenching of his muscles as well. He looked tired. Black bags under his eyes and his scowl replaced by a worn out expression. Luffy could not stand seeing his friend like that.

"Oi, Zoro." he broke the silence and the swordsman froze in place for mere seconds. He could tell Luffy had come to talk to him for something important, but he could not bring himself to stop what he was doing. If he stopped now, thoughts would take over his head and that's what he least wanted. He continued his exercise, nodding slightly, letting him know he would hear him out.

"You need to go down there." Luffy spoke. Zoro shut his eyes tightly and tried to breathe. He stopped his exercise and turned to look at Luffy. When their eyes met, Luffy was shocked to witness the clenched teeth and lightly red eyes of the swordsman.

"I can't go down there, Luffy." he almost whispered, giving the impression he was talking mostly to himself. However, the acute hearing of his captain caught his words. Out of nowhere, a blow came to the green-haired man's chest pushing him to the wall behind him. The blow was followed by a round of new screams.

"Don't give me this crap, Zoro! She needs you!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

After getting over the initial surprise, without even spending time on feeling the pain the punch would have caused to a normal human being, he stood up and yelled back at him. "This is all my fault! She is in there because of me!" he yelled back at his captain, frustration all over his features. He sighed and Luffy could tell he was filled with guilt and pain.

"So, fix it!" Luffy screamed again. When he saw him, hesitating he added "Captain's order." Zoro knew he had no choice, but to obey his friend. As he made his way out the door, he felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned to see his comrade giving him a slight smile. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry."

With that, Zoro headed to the sick bay. The sound that had been burning his ears since yesterday had finally subsided. His palms were sweaty and he could not help the increased beating of his heart. He knocked on the door and when he heard Chopper's voice inquiring who it was he answered. He saw the door open and was greeted with a sight he had been avoiding.

There in the sick bay, laid Nami. Her face was pale, her brows furrowed and her expression indicated she was having a bad dream. Her eyes were closed and sweat had made her orange locks stick to her forehead and neck. He also noticed Chopper cleaning up several bloody cloths and medical tools. Then, his eyes returned and fixated upon her again.

"I will leave the two of you alone. She probably will be up soon. If anything happens, just call me. I'll go grab something to eat." he smiled a little at his demon friend. "Don't worry, everything is under control." the obviously sleep lacking and covered in blood reindeer doctor said while exiting.

He moved to the chair that stood beside her bed. She was shifting positions in the bed and that worried him. What if she caused another bleeding? He reluctantly moved his hand and placed his palm over her forehead. Her skin was burning hot and that got him even more worried. Everyone was telling him it was going to be alright, but why did she look like she was dying?

Obviously, Nami could also sense the difference between her forehead and his palm and the contact woke her up. She opened her eyes weakly and she saw green. "Zoro?" she asked with her sleep voice, a voice he had gotten used to but now had nothing to do with the warmth he felt every morning upon hearing it. This time it was like she was fighting to blurt out one word and not due to her desire to sleep in.

He gave her a faint smile, but his eyes showed pain and worry. "I'm here." he reassured her and gently put a lock of hair behind the mikan's ear. Even in a situation like that, he could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Then, reality dawned to him again. "How are you?"

"Better." she answered truthfully, lacking the usual sarcasm she would enhance her voice with when he asked her stupid questions. She looked like crap and she knew it, but in fact she did feel better. Still not okay, but better. She could tell he did not believe her and moved her body to sit straight up. "The bleeding stopped and the pain is not coming back so abruptly anymore. Chopper gave me some kind of painkiller as well." she tried to reassure him.

And then she looked at him. His appearance made her heart ache with sadness. He obviously had not slept, he looked exhausted and stubble had grown on his face. His dark eyes lacked their usual spark and were filled with an emotion she could not quite place. It was something between guilt, worry and desperation.

"Baka." she sighed. "Don't be like that." she told him. She raised her arm and touched his cheek, gently stroking it, feeling its rough texture.

He grabbed her wrist careful not to hurt her. "You can't say that. This is all my fault. You would not be suffering if it weren't for me" he let his hand fall and looked away from her. He was responsible for all of this and he was not able to look her in the eye for more than seconds. He could not help feeling suffocated.

And then she slapped him. "Do not say that again! You hear me, you idiotic swordsman?"

"Stop denying it. All of you should stop denying it. It is my freaking fault. I-I am responsible for your situation. I couldn't even protect _you_ when that thug attacked you from the back and you fell on the ground bleeding because I got lost. Because I left you alone. So, for the love of God I do not believe in, stop refusing it!" he raised the volume of his voice a bit, regretting it immediately. "I-I'm sorry." he ruffled his green haired and released a breath he did not know he was holding. "Stop trying to make me feel better. I am at fault here."

She grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes. "Listen to me, you directionally challenged, idiotic muscle head. Just because you are feeling guilty over something you should not, doesn't mean I have to put up with this. We are together, and I love you." she said with a shaking voice. "And I know you love me, too." she smiled at him, while trying to keep the tears at bay. "I am a grown up woman and I knew exactly what I was doing with you." she said this last sentence in a mischievous manner that made him chuckle. "We did this" she used her other hand to touch her swollen belly, "together. And about the other thing, it's not that you are weak or got lost on purpose, you cannot help it. You are a hopeless idiot." she smacked him playfully and then, leaned closer. "But you're my idiot." she whispered and gave him a peck on the lips. He moved his arms around her and hugged her petite figure.

He sighed. "Yes, but my baby is making you suffer. All these screams are filled with pain, I can tell." he averted his eyes off of hers again.

"_Our_ baby." She lifted his chin with delicate fingers and looked at him. She kissed him lightly again and afterwards nuzzled her head in his neck. He kissed her hair and inhaled her scent. Being like this with her, made him believe that everything was indeed going to be okay.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air. An acute pain forced Nami to grip his bicep tightly, digging her nails in tanned flesh. "Zoro, get Chopper. Our baby's coming."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"Argh!" Nami screamed again. Zoro was by her side holding her hand. He let her squeeze it as hard as she could in the hope that it might release a little of her pain. Her eyelids were shut and her whole body was rigid.

"Nami, another two pushes and the baby will be out." Chopper instructed his patient, in doctor mode. "Just bear with it for a little more." He tried to reassure her. "On the count of three. One, two-"

"Arghhhh!" she interrupted Chopper with her scream. Zoro moved and circled her shoulders with one arm while the other still held her hand. He kissed her temple lovingly and whispered "Come on, baby. One more push."

Between breaths she managed to say "Roronoa…Zoro…I'm never…having sex…with you…agai-UGH!" and with that they heard a cry. Nami's body relaxed and her eyes fell on the baby. New tears filled her eyes and she turned to Zoro, hugging him.

Zoro felt dizzy and fainted ending up on the floor. When he came back to it, after a few seconds he turned to his lover and gave her a big smile competing with her own. He took her face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. After that, they remained in each other's embrace.

Having cleaned up the baby, Chopper turned to the happy parents, happy of his performance. "Say hello to your little baby girl" the little doctor said beaming. He handed the bundle the little person was in to Nami. The baby was crying softly and only its little face was visible. Her eyes were closed and she looked very annoyed to be truthful. However, when she was placed in her mother's arms, she calmed down. Then, Zoro reluctantly and very carefully moved to touch the baby with his free arm. When his finger made contact with the baby's tiny hand and she gripped his finger tightly, and Nami and Zoro smiled.

"She's beautiful." Zoro said and placed a kiss on Nami's temple. "Just like her mother."

"By the grip she has on your finger, I'd say she is freakishly strong like her father." she smiled at him and dropped her head on his shoulder. Nami fell asleep instantly along with Zoro and their daughter. They all had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone." Chopper whispered and closed the light and excited the room. When he walked out, the crew was all gathered there asking questions. He told them everything went well and that they should leave the family alone for a little.

Not long after, the couple was awaken by the baby's cry. Nami fed the little one and when she fell asleep again, she put her in the basinet that was located on the left side of her bed. Zoro held his love tightly and nuzzled his head on her shoulder where he placed a little kiss. She giggled and moved to grab his head and move his face closely. She kissed him hungrily on the lips and a moan escaped her mouth when he kissed her back with equal force.

"I thought you said you were never going to have sex with me again." he smirked at her and gave her another kiss.

"I should not. Cause you're an idiot." She circled his neck with her arms and drew him closer. When their faces were inches apart and they could feel one another's hot breaths, Nami said against his lips. "But, damn. You're a hot idiot." And she kissed him again.

He chuckled and moved her on his lap grabbing her hips. "You're not bad yourself." He said with mischievous eyes. He kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan.

"Well, _your_ daughter may have been a little difficult to deal with," she turned to the baby "but when I look at her it's worth it." She nibbled his earlobe and a growl escaped his throat. How he missed her touch all these months. Zoro was too afraid he may hurt her so the s word had been thrown out of their dictionary.

"Now she is _my _daughter?" he teased her by grinding his hips slightly against hers earning him a soft moan. This was a delight to the man's ears unlike her previous screams. "Witch" he mumbled and turn to give his love all the attention she craved and they both needed after the struggles of both of them had come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not know if it's good, bad, awful, I just had to get the idea out of my head. Leave comments, I will appreciate them! Follows and favors are welcomed. This is an one-shot but I am thinking of making something like an epilogue. Let me know about your opinions. Boy, that was weird to write. Maybe it's a little OOC but oh well! <em>Troublesome Complications <em>will probably be up by this weekend or beginning of next week! ****Love you all!  
>-T<strong>


	2. A little down the road

**A/N**

**Hey guys! It's been about two months since I updated any of my stories. I know it's so unacceptable and frustrating, but I had midterms, a school trip and then, for some reason my computer broke down and I lost all of my files where the new chapters were included as well. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I promise to make it up to you in the next few weeks with both _Troublesome Complications_ and a new story I'm thinking about. I know it's evil I'm not finishing one story before I start another, but I can't help it, the ideas keep haunting me! Thank you all so much for your inspiring reviews and follows/favs (dancing like Chopper at the moment)! Anyway, here's the epilogue for Struggling. I tried to make it as less OOC as possible, but I feel like it's still kind of off. Not to tire you any longer, enjoy! Slight Robin/Franky.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>: _A little down the road**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A soft night air blew while the Thousand Sunny Go kept traveling in the New World, in hopes of a new adventure. Nothing else could be heard other than the faint whistle of the wind and the snores of the men escaping through the windows. A dim light was the only thing that accompanied the crew's archaeologist in the crow's nest while she kept watch. It was one of the rare occasions one of the women had to guard the ship while the others slept peacefully in their rooms. She didn't really mind since she was occupied with a new book she purchased at the last port. The book provided some cultural information about the island of Teriuyoko the crew had spent about a week at. There was not a Poneglyph there, however, Nico Robin was really intrigued by the traditions of those people and was really fond of learning more about the island's history.<p>

At some point, she heard heavy steps climbing up the crow's nest. She was alarmed at first, but she relaxed when she was met with the image of the ship's cyborg. He stood at the door, leaning on its frame. His loud voice disrupted the silence when he spoke.

"Oi, Nico Robin. I didn't know you had the shift tonight." He stated.

"It has been time since my last shift. And as long I have the company of a good book, I don't mind it." The cryptic woman answered truthfully.

"You shouldn't miss your beauty sleep." _Although you don't need one, _he thought but decided not to say it out loud. "If you want, I can take over. I will be up either way. I'm working on a new design."

"That's very kind of you, Franky-san." Robin gave him a slight smile. "You can keep me company if you want. It's very quiet tonight." She really had grown fond of the shipwright since Enies Lobby. The man had tried to save her despite his initial doubts about her and she appreciated. She could not help, but feel comfortable in his presence.

"That would be SUPER!"Franky was conflicted about what to do at first, but couldn't help but take a seat next to the archaeologist. He noticed her face under the light of the moon and was taken aback by the way it showed off her beautiful face. He found her cute even before the separation at Sabaody, but now she really had become a breathtaking woman.

The comfortable silence continued for some time until it was abruptly interrupted by a cry.

* * *

><p>Crying echoed through the ship from one of the room windows. Inside that room lied in a cradle a two-month old green-haired baby girl had trouble sleeping. And as a part of the Strawhats, she was loud and demanding.<p>

Next to her room, the sound of a loud snore kept going on and on. The snore belonged to the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro who could sleep through anything including his daughter's wailing. His hand was around the slender waist of the navigator and his head was buried in the crook of her neck. Even in his sleep, the directionally challenged swordsman held on his girlfriend for dear life as if he'd be lost without her. However, said woman was twisting and turning awaken by the baby's cries. Although Zoro's grip was hold even when asleep she managed to turn around to face him. She kissed his neck and he slightly stirred. When he seemed to fall asleep again, she addressed him in a sleepy voice.

"Zoro…" When he didn't bother, she called him again a little louder. "Zoro, wake up." When he didn't show any signs of waking up she opened her eyes and smacked him on the head. "Wake up, moron!" she screamed at him.

Zoro instantly woke up, holding his head. He was extremely irritated his sleep was interrupted and more specifically because the aggressive orange haired woman decided to wake him up in not such a nice manner. "What do you want, Nami?" It's three in the morning dammit."

"Kuibe is up. Take care of it!" she said closing her eyes and turning her back to him.

At that point, he noticed that indeed the baby was crying. It had become a routine for them to have to deal with sleep deprivation every night since their daughter was still not able to sleep through the whole night like most newborns "Why do _I_ have to go again? I put her to sleep yesterday!" he asked frustrated. Zoro sure loved his sleep.

"What kind of father are you?" Nami answered in return obviously sleepy herself. "It's two steps away, lazy ass." She muttered.

"Why don't you do it instead? I want to sleep. She's your daughter, too."

"I had her in my belly for nine months. You should now make it up to me for at least another 7 months." She said nonchalantly. "Plus, if you don't go, I'll triple your debt." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That debt doesn't scare me anymore, witch." He said reaching for the blanker turning his back to hers as well.

Nami turned to face him again and when she found his back instead of his face, she decided to play her trump card. She traced his back with her delicate fingers sending shivers down his spine. Even after all this time, her touch had such effect on him and he hated her for that. She moved slightly up and with the other hand she reached his neck. She reached his ear and whispered in a seductive voice: "Zoro..."

"Mhm?" he acknowledged her presence without turning around or doing anything.

She smiled evilly and he could feel it by the touch he felt on his ear. "If you don't go" she made a little pause, "we are not having sex again. Ever again." She then withdrew and took her sleeping position once more.

Zoro knew she had won at that moment. "Evil witch." Nonetheless, we got out of bed and put on his boxers that had been thrown on the floor previously. He still was angry at his love but stood up and went to tend to his daughter. He couldn't deny he could do anything for the little one and the fact that they had left them crying for so long without doing anything was one of the reasons he finally agreed on going without any oppositions. He knew Nami was still suffering the after effects of pregnancy as well so he wouldn't push his luck further.

"Love you." Nami whispered.

"Too bad, because I hate you. He heard her chuckling and he could not help but grin. He loved that woman too much to stay mad at her for long.

* * *

><p>When he entered the room, the wailing of the small person grew louder. Zoro took the baby in his arms and greeted her. "Hey, Kuibe. Can't sleep again?"<p>

The baby answered him with another loud cry. Zoro sat on the floor with the baby in his arms. He started swaying girl in hopes of putting her to sleep. It was not very successful. _Maybe she's hungry_, he thought. Fortunately, Nami had taken care of the issue of milk supplies and there was a bottle in the mini fridge in the room.

At that point, Kuibe had calmed down a bit and so, it would be easier to reach the kitchen, heat up the milk and put her to sleep again. He carefully exited the room and started approaching the kitchen. On his way there, he noticed slight laughs and the word 'SUPER' emitting from the crow's nest. He recognized the owners of these sounds as the shipwright and archeologist. He knew there was something going on between the two for some time now and he could not help but feel happy for his friends.

He finally reached the kitchen. He heated up the milk as quickly as possible. Some months ago, he didn't even know how to turn the oven on, but after the daily night incidents, he had been accustomed to doing the basic of using the kitchen. He filled a pan with some water and put the bottle inside it. When the water boiled, he turned off the system and put the pan in the sink. He pulled the bottle out and after testing the temperature of the liquid by purring some on his arm, he felt satisfied with his work.

He slowly directed the bottle to the kid's mouth and waited for her response. Kuibe grabbed the bottle with her tiny hands and started sucking on it. The crying had finally come to an end and he started walking back to their room. If the child didn't have green hair like him, he would seriously debate on whether it was Luffy's child or not. The baby had such an appetite and in such crazy hours. However, as he watched her, he couldn't help the smile that decorated the features of his face.

He entered the nursery room once again and took a sit on the floor, his back leaning on the wall and baby in his arms. After Kuibe had her hunger satiated, she started relaxing in the man's arms. Zoro started swaying her in a slow rhythm until the baby finally closed her eyes. She had a grip on one of Zoro's fingers with her little palms.

Zoro could not understand how such a beautiful creature had his DNA, the DNA of a demon. After a lot of thinking, he came to the conclusion that that's what happens when love is involved in all of this. He started feeling drowsy and he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, kiddo. I love you." He said smiling again.

* * *

><p>Morning came and the sun rays got in the room through the window. Nami shifted slightly and started waking up. She yawned and turned on her side to reach for her baka boyfriend. However, when she attempted to place a kiss on his chest, she found out he wasn't there. She reasoned that maybe he had woken up early and decided to train a bit before breakfast.<p>

She made her way out of the bed, put on some clothes and her slippers and went to check on her daughter. And then it dawned on her.

The little girl usually was up 2 or 3 times a night and the fact that she only remember been woken up once really worried the mikan haired navigator. She rushed to the room thinking that something must have happened to her daughter only to be met by a sight she wasn't used to. On the floor beside Kuibe's bed, there was Zoro sprawled on the floor with Kuibe in his arms. Only a short snort escaped his lips validating that he was asleep. As his chest rose up and down with his breathing, so did the girl in his arms. What really made the image in front of her that unique was the fact that both the green haired people in front of her had smiles plastered on their faces as they slept.

Tears started blurring her vision at the delight she had watching this sight. Part of it was due to the hormones still clouding her feelings as a result of the pregnancy, but on the other hand she could not help but be blessed in her opinion as she saw this part of Zoro that no one else had the chance to see.

He really was a good father and a loving man despite the fact that he didn't express his feelings that openly or often. He showed his love through his actions and that was the main reason she fell in love with him.

She whipped her tears away with her sleeve and approached the sleeping duo. She knelled beside them and placed a kiss on both their cheeks. The swordsman opened his eyes slightly and smiled upon seeing her. Waking up next to Nami was one of the best things because she was so beautiful when she had just woken up. She took her sleeping daughter in her hands and sat beside Zoro on the floor.

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She happily obliged and also put her head in the crook of his neck. He planted a soft kiss on her hair, inhaling her citrus smell. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of safety and love she felt when in his arms.

She then turned to him and kissed him on the lips softly but with the same urgency all of their kissed had. He kissed her back with but pulled back when he felt something wet on his own face.

He touched her chin and made her look at him. "Oi, why are you crying?"

She laughed a little and shook her head. "It's nothing, just the stupid hormones. Don't worry." He was still a little worried and his expression showed that. "I said don't worry. It's because I'm happy." Her genuine smile validated her statement and Zoro smiled himself.

"I love you, Nami." He said looking at her in the eyes with such emotional intensity.

"I love you, Zoro." She answered leaning on him again. They closed their eyes again and the family fell asleep all together.

When Robin entered the room to call them for breakfast as they had delayed and was met with this image, she couldn't help but smile.

**Ta-dah! So that was all. I'm debating on whether to continue the epilogue about how Kuibe grows up so let me know what you think! Remember to review, follow and favor the story if you liked it. See you again soon!  
>-T<strong>


End file.
